¿Cita?
by Totomaru Shiba
Summary: Imagínate que estas en el centro comercial con tu mejor amiga, pero de repente te encuentras con ese chico que es muy especial para ti. Decides presentárselo a tu mejor amiga, pero...empiezas a notar algo, él convive mejor con tu amiga que contigo, ¿Cómo reaccionarías? Mala para los summarys jejeje, ¡Especial De San Valentín Ichiruki!...eso creo...okno xD Espero les guste :3


**Bueno amigos/as, ¡Les traigo un especial de San Valentín! ewe en fin espero que sea de su agrado xD esta historia siento que me quedo algo rara (?) .w. naaaa xD pero como dicen "Lo normal….aburre" e.e como sea, este fic nació mientras miraba a youtubers por internet XDD si no es muy lógico uwu.**

**Ya que, espero que les guste XD sin más…. ¡Disfruten!**

Desclaimer: **LOS PERSONAJES ASÍ COMO EL ANIME PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO (y cía)**

**Advertencia: **AU, posible OoC.

"**-xYx-" **Cambio de escenario ewe….o como se diga ¬.¬

**Las canciones mencionadas aquí son de sus respectivos dueños.**

**Lo único que me pertenece aquí es la historia, lo demás solo lo he tomado con intenciones de entretener y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

-Y dime –miro a su acompañante- como lo conociste? –pregunto para luego darle un sorbo a su café.

-Ah….bueno…etto…-parecía tener temor por como fuera a reaccionar con la respuesta.

-Y bien? –la miro de reojo.

-….-los nervios se estaban apoderando de su persona.

Suspiro- no quieres decírmelo verdad? –entre-cerro los ojos viéndole acusadoramente.

-No es eso, es solo….

-Sí? –insistió curiosa.

-Te vas a enojar, lo sé –afirmó.

-Sólo dilo –suspiro con cansancio.

-Por…Internet…? –cerro los ojos esperando el sermón.

-¿Qué? Dios ¡Te he dicho que las relaciones a distancia nunca funcionan! –inquirió con enojo.

-Pero…aún no somos nada….s-solo amigos, y estas equivocada –su compañera la miro desconcertada- no es a distancia, él vive aquí, en Karakura –sonrió- y ya lo conozco en persona.

-Ah….-logro decir su amiga- me hubieras dicho antes Inoue –se quejó.

-Claro cómo explicarte es tan fácil Kuchiki-san –sonó sarcástica.

Rukia bufo en respuesta.

-Lo que sea….-retomaron su caminata por el centro comercial- y….como es él? –cambió de tema.

Orihime puso un dedo en su mentón haciendo memoria.

-Es muy apuesto, de eso no hay duda, es amable aunque no lo parezca, tiene una mirada que….por Dios! Derrite a cualquier chica! –se removió los cabellos.

-Vaya, sí que te gusta –bromeó la pelinegra.

-Sí….-se sonrojo- pero….no se sí él me ve de esa forma también….

-Oh….Ah….bueno…-maldición! No podía darle ni un puñetero consejo! Y cómo no? Si ella nunca ha estado en una relación! Y aunque no lo crean, es cierto, a sus 23 años, soltera! Como iba a saber de esas cosas? Además de que ella no era buena para eso….- no te preocupes, Inoue….todo a su tiempo – ¡¿Todo a su tiempo?! ¡¿Era broma no?!

-Tal vez tengas razón –respondió la peli-naranja con fuerzas renovadas.

A Rukia le escurrió una gota al estilo anime… ¿Tan fácil era animar a su compañera?

De repente Orihime volteo la vista hacia una pastelería.

-¿Me esperas un rato? –Le pregunto a su compañera- quiero comprara un tarta –comento al ver la mirada curiosa de la pelinegra, lo cual termino asintiendo.

-Entonces, te esperare ahí –señalo una banca la cual quedaba a un lado de un puesto de celulares, Orihime asintió para luego marcharse.

La chica iba tarareando una canción que ni la propia autora de este fic conocía D: hasta que, sin darse cuenta, llego al lugar, entro al lugar mirando los distintos pasteles con tamaños variados del lugar, inspeccionó con la mirada los estantes hasta encontrar el que quería, no era muy grande pero suficiente para ella, satisfecha le dijo a un encargado que ese llevaría, lo cual este lo saco llevándoselo a la caja, para ponerlo en su respectivo paquete, Orihime al llegar a la caja, diviso a un chico al cual ya entregaban su pedido.

La peli-naranja no lo podía creer, conocía a ese chico.

-Eh? Ah! Hola Inoue –saludo alegre el joven ya que se había percatado de la mirada de la chica.

-Hola….-logro formular la chica.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? –pregunto el chico.

-Pues….he venido a comprar una tarta –trato de no sonar tan obvia.

-Ah, que tonto soy –bromeo.

-Aquí está su pedido señorita –interrumpió el cajero.

-Oh, este…cuánto es? –pregunto la peli-naranja.

-800 yenes –respondió.

Orihime le pago para luego tomar su tarta.

-¿Oye quieres ir a comer algo? –pregunto el chico.

-Ah, bueno….es que, vengo con una amiga –respondió apenada.

-Ahhh no hay problema, entre más mejor –sonrió.

-Genial, te la presentare! –dijo con alegría.

**-xYx- **

Maldición, Orihime ya se estaba tardando –pensaba una y otra vez- ese frío banco la estaba aburriendo, y ni hablar del molesto chico de los celulares el cual le estaba coqueteando y comentando uno que otro comentario inapropiado.

De no ser una Kuchiki y comportarse como tal, ya hubiera mandado al sujeto al hospital, además, ¿Qué onda con su cabello? ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio tiene el pelo de color celeste?! ¡¿Quién?!

-Tan siquiera mírame –comento o más bien ordeno el chico de los celulares.

Rukia de mala gana lo miro, de una manera fría y furiosa. El chico vestía una polera negra de mangas y cuello verde, la gorra que usaba el cual tenía el mismo conjunto, y ya que era alto, pudo notar que vestía unos pantalones de vestir beige, tenía unos ojos del mismo color friki de su cabello, y aunque le costara admitirlo, era apuesto, pero no su tipo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –ronroneo el chico con una sonrisa socarrona de oreja a oreja.

-Ya quisieras idiota –respondió volteando la vista mientras fruncía el ceño.

Justo es ese momento su celular sonó, avisando que tenía un mensaje, lo saco de su bolso para luego leer el mensaje el cual era de su mejor amigo.

"_**Rukia, me preguntaba si tú, bueno…. ¿Quisieras ir a ver una película?"**_

La pelinegra suspiro al leer el mensaje, no era tonta como para saber lo que en realidad le sucedía a su amigo.

"_**¿Tatsuki rompió contigo de nuevo?"**_

Le respondió con otra pregunta, era de esperarse, su amigo era demasiado idiota, no podía molestarse con Tatsuki, aunque aún no entendía la relación de esos dos, volvían, rompían, y así, los dos se quería, de eso no había duda, pero como su amigo tiene complejo de idiota, siempre terminan así.

"_**¿Qué? Claro que no, como crees"**_

Rukia rodo los ojos, la estaba subestimando.

"_**Renji no te hagas el imbécil conmigo, siempre que me llamas para ver una película es porque Tatsuki rompió contigo, y como no quieres estar solo, prefieres llamarme para hacerte compañía en tu soledad"**_

"_**Me haces parecer un miserable en lo que dijiste"**_

"_**¡Es porque eso eres y mucho más! En fin, no puedo ir a ver películas contigo porque ahorita estoy con Orihime, no sé cómo pero tendrás que arreglártelas sin mí"**_

"_**¡Ya que!¡ Iré a ver películas románticas a ver si vuelvo a creer en el amor!"**_

"_**Volverán ya lo verás, siempre es lo mismo, es parte del sistema -.-"**_

"_**¡Sistema mi trasero! ¡Gracias por nada!"**_

"_**De nada piña"**_

Fue lo último que le envió Rukia a su amigo, lo cual se podía observar que había sarcasmo en esas palabras.

-¿Tu novio? –pregunto el chico de los celulares.

-Que te importa –bufo.

-Igual si tienes o no tienes novio, sigues siendo de mi interés –sonrió.

-Como si fuera a caer tan bajo al fijarme en ti –soltó molesta.

-Bah! Ni que estuvieras tan buena! Sin mencionar que te falta mucha delantera –frunció el ceño.

-¡Hijo de….!-pero Rukia no termino la frase ya que su amiga llamo su atención.

-Kuchiki-san! –grito Orihime.

-Eso es delantera –apunto el chico de los celulares a Orihime mientras miraba a Rukia.

-¡Tú te callas imbécil! –lo miro con furia, para luego caminar "rápidamente" hacía su compañera ya que no quería que se toparan con el maldito de cabello friki.

-¿Kuchiki-san ocurre algo? ¿Por qué le gritabas así al chico? –volteo su mirada hacia el puesto de los celulares para luego ver como el joven la saludaba con total inocencia.

-Él se lo busco –bufo al mirar la acción del peli-celeste, ¡El maldito tenía que tener huevos para actuar como un desgraciado y luego hacer como si no pasó nada! ¡Maldito! Ahora recordaba porque nunca se interesó en tener una relación.

-Si tú lo dices –dudo. Rukia se percató de que su amiga no venía sola, miro con curiosidad al chico haciendo que sus miradas chocasen, por alguna razón, Rukia no quería romper esa conexión, de hecho, quería que durase el mayor tiempo posible, se estremeció ante la profunda mirada del chico, eso era algo nuevo para ella, jamás en su corta vida había experimentado esas sensaciones, y lo peor del caso fue cuando este le sonrió, eso la desarmo por completo, ¿Desde cuándo una sonrisa podía ser tan sensual? Esto solo la hizo ponerse nerviosa, ¡por favor! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con ella?!

-Kuchiki-san él es Kurosaki Ichigo –lo presento Orihime.

-Kurosaki-kun, ella es Kuchiki Rukia –termino por decir su compañera, Orihime rápidamente se acercó a su amiga para luego susúrrale al oído "él es de quien te hable, él que conocí por internet" para después volver a su posición normal. Rukia abrió los ojos como platos, Inoue no exagero en nada a la hora de describirlo….NADA.

Ichigo extendió su mano en forma de saludo la cual Rukia termino aceptando, lo que no se esperaron fue que al hacer contacto, sintieron una fuerte corriente eléctrica que les recorrió por todo el cuerpo, sorprendiendo así a los chicos.

-Mucho gusto –sonrío el peli-naranja.

-Lo mismo digo –la pelinegra le devolvió la sonrisa.

Luego separaron sus manos.

-Me preguntaba si tú e Inoue quería comer algo, yo invito –sugirió el peli-naranja.

-Eh? Emm no sé….no quiero ser molestia –respondió apenada.

-Claro que no –intervino rápidamente el chico.

-Sería mucho pedir.

-No hay problema, yo las invito por que quiero.

-¿Enserio no hay problema? Mira que no quiero que después vengas a cobrarme –bromeo causando que Ichigo soltara una risa.

-¿Por quién me tomas? No soy esa clase de persona –inquirió el chico.

-Claro….-dijo sarcástica.

-Es cierto.

-Eso lo veremos.

-Lo comprobaras por ti misma, enana –se burló.

-Ah? ¡¿Quién te as creído para llamarme así zanahoria con patas?!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que zanahoria? Maldita….-susurro.

-Lo que oíste fresita –sonrío de manera burlona.

-No te burles de mi nombre enana –amenazo.

-Y tú de mi estatura fresita –le siguió el juego de miradas.

Orihime quien hasta ahora solo se limitaba a mirarlos sorprendida por la familiaridad en que se trataban, pero antes de que comenzara la segunda ronda de su pelea Orihime intervino carraspeando.

-Entonces….a dónde iremos? –pregunto la peli-naranja con interés.

-A donde quieran, no hay problema –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia- ¿Tú a dónde quieres ir? –se dirigió a Orihime.

-Eh? Donde sea, no importa –sonrió.

-¿Y tú? –esta vez fue a Rukia.

-Igual, no importa dónde –respondió con simpleza.

-Al menos ayúdame a elegir el lugar –se quejó haciendo un puchero. Rukia sonrió ante la mueca de este, parecía un niño pequeño.

-Emmm déjame ver, ¿Jonny's? –pregunto la pelinegra. Ichigo sonrío, ¡Maldición! ¡Deja de sonreír! –Decía Rukia en su mente.-

-En Jonny's será –aseguro el Kurosaki.

**-xYx-**

-Entonces ¿De que trabajas? –dejo su bebida en la mesa.

-Soy médico –respondió mientras se llevaba un bocado del curry a la boca- ¿y tú?

-Arquitecta –lo miró.

-Ehhh no me esperaba eso –comento con sorpresa.

-Tampoco soy una tonta –frunció el ceño- pero sinceramente, envidio los horarios de Inoue –la miro- siendo maestra solo trabajas por las mañanas, tienes las tardes libres.

-Pero estresa….-la peli-naranja hizo un puchero- tantas tareas que calificar junto con los exámenes, preparar la siguiente clase, llevar la asistencia de cada alumno, sin mencionar que al explicarles ni te ponen atención –recargo su rostro con su mano- pero a pesar de eso, me encanta la experiencia de convivir con los niños –sonrió.

-deben quererte demasiado –comento con una sonrisa su compañera.

-ni que lo digas, esos niños son tan cute –sus ojos brillaron.

Justo en ese momento el celular de Rukia comenzó a sonar.

-Moshi, moshi? –dijo una vez contesto el celular- Ashido? –el de la línea respondió. Rukia puso una mano en la bocina del aparato mientras se dirigía a sus acompañantes- ¿Me dan un minuto? –Ellos asintieron para luego ver como su compañera se dirigía al baño.

Simplemente Rukia no querían que fuesen testigos de la conversación.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto una vez hubo llegado al baño que para su suerte, estaba vacío- ¿A caso no entiendes un NO por respuesta? –Pregunto con fastidio puntualizando el "NO"- ¡Maldición que terco eres! –Se quejó- pero yo no te veo de esa forma, entiende –quiso hacerlo entrar en razón- ¡Cállate! ¡¿Deja de intentarlo quieres?! –una vena le brotaba en la sien- ¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para lidiar con estupideces, adiós –y sin más corto la llamada.

**-xYx- **

-¿Ashido? –pregunto con desconcierto.

-Es un chico que intentar tener algo más que una amistad con Kuchiki-san, ella lo ha rechazado infinidad de veces, es muy terco –soltó la peli-naranja.

-Ya veo….-justo en ese momento la pelinegra volvió con sus compañeros.

-¿Me perdí de algo? –sonrió.

-De nada –respondió la zanahoria con patas (según Rukia).

-¿Seguro? –pregunto en tono burlón.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga enana? –arqueo una ceja.

-¡Deja de llamarme así idiota!

-Ah?! ¡¿Cómo que idiota tonta?! –la miro desafiante.

-¡Cabeza hueca!

-¡Medio metro!

-¡Fresa!

-¡Enana del demonio!

-¡Zanahoria con patas!

Orihime los observaba con una gota en la sien mientras sonreía nerviosamente. Pero antes de que pasara algo más, el celular de Rukia volvió a sonar, ella lo chequeo y frunció el ceño molesta al ver quien era, así que simplemente corto la llamada y con furia contenida apago el aparato, ya que si lo dejaba encendido no pararía de sonar, ya estaba harta, ¿Qué acaso ese chico no tenía vida o qué?

-Parece que tu novio, no puede vivir sin ti –bromeo el peli-naranja.

-No es mi novio –corrigió con fastidio- ni me interesa tener uno –tomo su bebida para luego tomar un sorbo de líquido burbujeante.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto curioso.

-No es tu asunto –fue la seca respuesta de ella.

Suspiro- lo que digas –y sin más se puso a terminar de una vez con su curry.

**-xYx-**

-Me he estado preguntando…. ¿Para qué es ese pastel? –lo miro curiosa.

-Mis hermanas cumplen años y decidí, llevarles algo –sonrió.

-No me esperaba eso de ti –bromeo.

-No le veo nada de malo –sonrió divertido- de hecho, me gustarían que fueran –miro a Orihime y luego a Rukia.

-Eh? Pero si apenas te conozco, ¿cómo invitas a una extraña a tu casa? –lo miro desconcertada.

-No eres una extraña Rukia, ya te conozco, acabo….pero así empiezan las amistades, en fin –entre-cerro los ojos para luego mirar al frente- solo debo advertirles que mi padre no es normal, no es como los otros padres, él es….emm….diferente –suspiro- el viejo está loco –susurro.

-¿Y eso mejora la situación? –pregunto con sarcasmo la pelinegra.

-Cállate….

Orihime solo se limitaba a observarlos, por alguna razón sentía que no encajaba en las conversaciones que sostenían sus amigos, era extraño, parecía que el peli-naranja se llevaba mejor con su amiga, ese solo pensamiento, hizo que sintiera una opresión en el pecho.

**-xYx-**

-ICHIGOOOOO! –se escuchó al poco tiempo de abrir la puerta.

-¡Cálmate viejo! ¡Compórtate! ¡Más ahora que tenemos visitas! –le grito a su padre quien estaba en el suelo gracias a la patada de su primogénito.

-¿Visitas? –Pregunto con curiosidad para luego levantarse del suelo y observar que detrás de su hijo estaban dos chicas- ¡OHHHH MASAKI! ¡TU HIJO SE HA HECHO HOMBRE! ¡AL FIN TRAJO CHICAS A CASA! ¡WAAAAA! –El Kurosaki mayor lloriqueaba al poster de su amada.

-Parece que no exageraste –le dijo Rukia divertida.

-Te lo dije –la miro con una sonrisa. Isshin volteo a ver curioso la escena, luego sonrió.

-¡Ichigo! ¡¿Qué acaso no te enseñe modales hijo desagradecido?! ¡Preséntame a las chicas! –sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras le brillaban los ojos.

-¡Cállate viejo! –Suspiro- ella es Inoue Orihime –presento a la peli-naranja.

-Es un placer –dijo el Kurosaki mayor extendiéndole la mano.

-Igualmente –acepto el saludo de Isshin mientras sonreía.

-Y ella es Kuchiki Rukia –presento a la pelinegra.

-Mucho gusto Kurosaki-san –fue Rukia quien extendió su mano esta vez.

-Ahhh vamos, llámame papá –acepto su saludo.

-¡No digas tonterías viejo! –Ichigo le propino un golpe en la sien a su padre.

-¡MASAKI! ¡TU HIJO NO ME QUIERE! –Corrió al poster de su amada…otra vez…

-Si dejaras de comportarte como un idiota, no te golpearíamos tanto –dijo una voz femenina desde las escaleras.

-¡KARIN! ¡DALE UN ABRAZO A TU SEXY PADRE! –Se abalanzo sobre ella mientras que la pobre chica hacia una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Aléjate pervertido! –le dio un golpe en el rostro.

-¿Otra vez están peleando? –pregunto otra voz.

-¡YUZU! ¡DAME UN ABRAZOOO!

-¡Ahh! –Yuzu se asustó por la repentina aparición de su padre, haciendo así que ella se hiciera a un lado para luego ver como su padre estrellaba su rostro en la pared.

-L-Lo siento otou-san…-se disculpó apenada- ¿Estás bien?

-No le tengas compasión que se lo tenía bien merecido –le dijo Karin.

-M-Masaki….-lloriqueo su padre aun con su rostro en la pared.

-Ehhh onii-chan trajiste amigas –comento Yuzu.

-Pensé que nunca lo harías Ichi-nii –bromeo Karin.

-¿Por qué todos me molestan con eso? –se quejó el peli-naranja.

-Bueno, porque desde que estabas en la escuela, la secundaria, y la universidad, jamás te dignaste a traer a una CHICA –dijo Karin puntualizando "CHICA" en un tono socarrón.

-Quizás les provocaba algún malestar y por eso no se le acercaban –comento Rukia intentando no reírse.

Karin seguida de Yuzu escucharon el comentario de la morena soltando así una risa ya que les había parecido gracioso.

-Así que uniéndote al lado oscuro eh? –el peli-naranja la observo con una mirada de reproche.

-Lado oscuro ni que nada. Entonces, ¿Me debería sentir honrada en ser una de las primeras chicas en explorar la zona? –lo miro divertida.

-Ja, ja, que graciosa –entre-cerro los ojos.

-Eres un amargado fresita –se quejó haciendo un puchero.

-Eh…uh…sí….-logro decir pues la expresión de la pelinegra se le había hecho linda. Sacudió su cabeza ante sus pensamientos y volteo la mirada hacia otro lado con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas, miro a sus hermanas y vio que Yuzu sonreía ampliamente y Karin sonreía burlonamente, al parecer habían notado su actitud, sin mencionar el leve sonrojo, maldición, no quería lidiar con las bromas de sus hermanas, solo esperaba que el viejo no hiciera más locuras.

-¡YA SE! ¡SERÁS MI TERCERA HIJA! –salió Isshin de la nada con intenciones de abrazar a una de sus invitadas.

-¿Pero…qué…? –Ichigo no pudo detener a su padre a tiempo ya que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Eh…? –Rukia no podía articular palabra por lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Verdad Rukia-chan? –Isshin separo el abrazo y la tomo de los hombros mirándola con una amplia sonrisa.

-Etto….lo que usted….diga –sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Viejo qué crees qué haces? –lo miro con una vena en la sien.

-Ah? –Miro a su estúpido hijo para luego acercarse rápidamente y susurrarle- solo quiero nietos –ganándose así un golpe de parte de su primogénito.

**-xYx-**

-Dime Rukia-chan…. ¿Tienes novio? –pregunto de repente Yuzu haciendo que Rukia se atragantara con el pastel.

-No….-contesto recuperando la postura.

-Ya veo….-comento socarronamente Karin mirando a su hermano de la misma manera.

-¿Y de que trabajas? –siguió Yuzu.

-Soy arquitecta –sonrió.

-¿Y tú Inoue? –pregunto Karin a la peli-naranja ya que era la única que no entraba mucho en la conversación.

-Soy maestra –sonrío un poco.

-Wow, debes tener mucha paciencia con los niños –siguió Karin.

Ella se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia.

-¿Oye quieres otro pedazo de pastel? –pregunto el peli-naranja a Rukia ya que esta se había acabado su parte.

-Claro –respondió topándose de nuevo con esa mirada ámbar, pero antes de no pudiera evitarlo aparto la mirada.

-Ten –le acerco la tarta no pudiendo evitar así, rozar sus manos lo que los hizo sentir de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica.

-Gracias….

Isshin miraba divertido la escena, hasta que una idea grandiosa (según él) se le vino a la mente, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, fue testigo de una escena que para él es digna de ser fotografiada para su álbum.

-Enana tienes un poco de pastel en la mejilla –le dijo el peli-naranja, pero antes de que Rukia pudiera limpiárselo y reclamarle el insulto, Ichigo ya tenía su mano en la mejilla de la pelinegra limpiando los restos de pastel, ella lo miro y se sonrojo un poco ya que nunca había tenido ese tipo de contacto, Ichigo la miro a los ojos y luego sonrió para después volver a su posición normal.

-Y-Yo podía hacerlo s-sola tonto –reclamo Rukia con una mano en su mejilla mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Vaya forma de agradecerme enana, mira que intento ser amable y tú como me sales –se quejó.

-Nadie te dijo que lo hicieras –susurro.

-Lo que sea.

Isshin sonrió como un niño cuando obtiene el juguete deseado o el mejor dulce en su categoría.

-¡¿Chicas quieren ver algo?! –Grito eufórico Isshin- ¡Les aseguro que les encantara! –se llevó las dos manos a su rostro.

-Está bien –dijo una sonriente Inoue con alegría.

-Lo que usted diga Kurosaki-san –respondió la pelinegra.

-Te dije que me llames pap….

-¡Ve al grano! –interrumpió un Ichigo cabreado mientras que Isshin en respuesta corría al poster de su amada gritando cosas como que su hijo nunca le dará nietos y cosas por el estilo.

-¡Muestra lo que vas a mostrar viejo! –le propino una patada en su espalda, pero en vez de que Isshin siguiera lloriqueando o quejándose por su hijo idiota, este lo miro de una manera socarrona, Ichigo lo miro desconcertado para luego ver como su padre corría como alma que lleva el diablo hacia arriba, hasta que recordó….

El peli-naranja palideció, sabía cuáles eran las intenciones del viejo, lo sabía por qué infinidad de veces este se lo dijo, pero como él, nunca reparo en que lo haría. Luego de eso escucho como su padre bajaba, con la mirada comprobó sus temores, no lo haría, lo mataría si se atrevía. Entre los brazos del Kurosaki mayor, yacía un álbum de fotografías, o así era como se miraba el pequeño libro en sus brazos.

-Viejo si te atreves….-lo amenazo.

-Jo jo jo, esta es mi venganza por no haberme dado nietos….-sonrío con sorna.

-¡Maldición! ¡Solo tengo 24 años! –murmuro alto.

-¡¿Y qué?! ¡Yo a los 22 ya te tenía! –respondió en el mismo tono.

-¡Pero esto es diferente!

-¡Pero yo quiero nietos!

-¡No me jodas!

-¡No me niegues que quieres hijos!

-¡Si pero no ahora!

-¡Que me los vas a dar me los vas a dar!

-¡¿Déjate de estupideces quieres?!

-¡No me niegues que quieres experimentar los placeres de la carne!

-¡Que carajos…?! ¡NO!

-¡Traes los genes Kurosaki! ¡Tarde o temprano caerás a la tentación!

-¡No soy tú!

-¡Sé que quieres!

-¡¿EEEHH?! –Se sonrojo como un tomate- ¡NO!

-¡Sé que quieres algo más que una amistad con una de ellas! ¡¿A qué crees que me refería?! ¡Vez que tienes los genes Kurosakis corriendo por tu sangre! ¡Mal pensado!

-¡No soy un mal pensado!

-¡Oigan! –grito Karin, Ichigo y su padre voltearon la mirada hacia a ella- escuchamos todo, ¡Por favor! –bufo la chica.

A Rukia solo le escurría una gota en la sien mientras que Orihime tomaba un sorbo a su bebida, aparentando no haber escuchado nada.

-Onii-chan ecchi –Yuzu hizo un puchero acusándolo.

-¡NO! –negó con la cara roja.

-Claro pervertido –comento sarcástica Rukia.

-Ya verás….-le amenazo viendo a la pelinegra.

-Ya veo, daaaa –le sacó la lengua como una niña pequeña.

-Maldi….-fue interrumpido.

-¡Chicas! ¡Quiero que vean esto! –Isshin salió corriendo hasta el comedor donde se encontraban los demás.

-Otou-san, ¿Ese no es el álbum donde sale onii-chan ….? –Yuzu comenzó a reírse.

-Estas en lo correcto mi querida Yuzu –a Isshin le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

-No me canso de ver esto –sonrió Karin.

Isshin comenzó a abrir el álbum mientras que Rukia, Orihime, Yuzu y Karin miraban expectantes.

-¡Viejo no…! –pero antes de que pudiera decir más, estos ya se estaban riendo.

-¡¿Ichigo ese eres tú?! ¡Pero si eras adorable! ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡Ahora pareces un delincuente! –decía Rukia entre risas.

Mataría al viejo, lo mataría, ¡El muy idiota de su padre se tomó la molestia de fotografiar cada escena vergonzosa de su vida, desde que era un bebé hasta su edad actual y conservarlas en ese maldito álbum!

-Kurosaki-kun jajajaja –Orihime no podía decir más gracias a las risas.

-Y eso que no han visto la broma de los días de los inocentes –comento Karin.

-¡NOO!

-¡Aquí esta! –Grito Yuzu.

En esa foto estaba un Ichigo de unos 15 años, con la cara pintada con lo que se podía decir era un marcador, más bien parecía un payaso o un pirata, no se lo tenían en claro aún, pero lo que hizo reír más a las chicas fue que este tenía los pantalones mojados! ¡Por Kami!

-Ese día Yuzu y yo subimos al cuanto de Ichi-nii en la madrugada, le pintamos la cara, tiene el sueño pesado –comento con sorna- así que, ni cuenta se dio, le desactivamos la alarma, ya que cuando se le hace tarde, es más despistado de lo que es, justo cuando iba a despertarlo para decirle que se le hacía tarde, eche agua a esa zona del pantalón que no da la luz, y luego lo desperté, para mi suerte no se ducho por lo que el rastro del marcador seguiría ahí, se vistió con una rapidez sobre humana y bajo para luego irse, la verdad no entiendo como no sintió lo húmedo del pantalón, pero en fin. Este viejo de aquí –señalo a su padre- Yuzu y yo lo seguimos hasta la escuela para luego tomarle fotos justo cuando sus compañeros se enteraron del estado de Ichi-nii –Karin soltó una risita.

-Jajajaja la fresita se mojó los pantalones jajajajajaja –reía Rukia mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo.

-¡Tú, calla enana! ¡Ya veré como vengarme! –miro de manera asesina a la pelinegra.

-¡Hay sí! ¿Cómo harás eso zanahoria? –lo miro con una sonrisa.

-No lo sé pero ya veré como vengarme –bufo.

-¡Vean esta! ¡Está en calzoncillos! –Grito Isshin.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Esta vez fue Ichigo quien grito pero de preocupación.

**-xYx- **

-¿Ya se van? –pregunto Yuzu en un tono triste.

-Pues obvio Yuzu mira que ya es tarde –respondió su hermana.

-Las llevare en mi auto –insistió Ichigo.

-¿Qué? –pregunto desconcertada la pelinegra.

-No te molestes Kurosaki-kun –sonrió Inoue.

-No es una molestia, no puedo dejar que vayan a estas horas de la noche ahí solas, además, tengo que volver a mi apartamento –explico el peli-naranja.

-Si insistes –agrego Rukia.

Ichigo le sonrió mientras que Rukia volteo la mirada hacia otro lado con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas ya que la sonrisa del peli-naranja se le había hecho atractiva, ni ella sabía que carajos le estaba pasando, se reprendió mentalmente por pensar en su sonrisa, ¡Por favor!

Sin más se despidieron de la familia del fresa para luego salir de la residencia y ver el auto estacionado en frente (nótese que se me olvido decirles que en el centro comercial donde se encontraron con Ichigo quedaba a unas cuadras de la casa de su padre por lo que no llevo el auto, en pocas palabras se fueron a pie del centro comercial a su casa xD)

-Un Lamborghini….-susurro Rukia viendo el auto de 4 puertas que era de un color plateado- no creí que te gustaran esto modelos, además pensé en encontrarme algo más….

-¿Genial? –pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Viejo –respondió divertida.

-Enana…-gruño.

-Amargado –le saco la lengua.

-Cállate –y sin más Ichigo entro al auto seguida de Rukia e Inoue quienes se fuero atrás por supuesto.

Ichigo encendió en auto para luego poner una canción en la radio, de esta comenzó a sonar una llamada "The Mighty Fall" de la banda "Fall Out Boy" quien en esta ocasión cantaban junto a Big Sean.

-Wow me vuelves a sorprender, ¿Te gusta ese tipo de música? –pregunto curiosa la pelinegra.

-No tiene nada de malo que me gusten –respondió con fastidio.

-Yo nunca dije que estaba mal, cada quien es libre con sus gustos, además a mí también me gustan ese tipo de música, de hecho esa es una de mis favoritas –termino de decir en un tono de fastidio por la actitud del peli-narnaja.

Ichigo no respondió, simplemente se reprendía mentalmente por ser un idiota y haber respondido así sin ninguna razón, en fin, luego de un par de minutos se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde diablos vivía la enana, vaya idiota.

-Oye Rukia –la llamo, mientras que ella lo miraba por el retrovisor- ¿Dónde vives? –la miro con esos ojos ámbar por aquel espejo.

-Cerca de donde vive Inoue, no te preocupes –respondió.

-Ahhh….-fue lo único que dijo. Luego de eso la radio dio comienzo a otra canción llamada "Falling Apart" del grupo "Zebrahead". Ichigo observo a Rukia por el retro visor y vio que esta movía la boca como cantando la canción pero en silencio mirando por la ventana, inconscientemente sonrió, la enana tenía los mismos gustos que él cuando de música se trata.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que llegó el momento en que Orihime y Rukia tenían que bajar.

-¿Seguro que no quieren que las acompañe? El lugar esta oscuro y pues….

-Estamos bien Ichigo –respondió con fastidio la pelinegra.

-Bien, lo que digas, pero si luego salen en las noticias no me echen la culpa –bromeo.

-Lo que digas –respondió Rukia- entonces, nos vemos –sonrió.

-nos vemos –sonrió el peli-naranja.

-Hasta luego Kurosaki-kun –se despidió Orihime.

-Hasta luego Inoue –y sin más arranco el auto para luego desaparecer en las calles de Karakura.

Orihime y Rukia caminaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Rukia hablo.

-Debo admitirlo Inoue, no tienes malos gustos eh? –bromeo mientras la codeaba levemente.

-Eso creo….-sonrió nerviosa mientras se acomodaba un mecho rebelde detrás de la oreja.

**-xYx- **

**-Una semana después….para ser exactos-**

-Oye Rukia –la llamaron por atrás, ella volteo encontrándose con un chico de cabellera roja la cual estaba sujeta por una coleta, también se podía ver que tenía tatuajes- ¿Me ayudas con los planos luego? –pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Suspiro- no cambias Renji, no te preocupes te ayudaré –le respondió para luego seguir su camino mientras que el chico solo asentía.

Rukia camino por los pasillos de aquel edificio hasta llegar a un elevador, presiono el botón que indicaba que iría a la planta baja, espero unos minutos hasta que el aparato se abrió, se percató de que no sería la única en ese elevador.

-Kaien….-murmuro.

-Eh? Ehhh Kuchiki pero si eres tu –sonrió- dime ¿A dónde te diriges? –pregunto viendo entrar a la chica.

-Pues a almorzar en mi hora de descanso –soltó irónica.

-Ahh cierto –le escurrió una gota en la sien al estilo anime.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas? –pregunto la pelinegra viéndolo con interés.

-Bueno yo ya termine mi trabajo así que tengo la tarde libre –explico.

-Qué suerte –Rukia hizo un puchero.

-Sí, lo es –sonrió.

En eso la puerta del elevador se abrió, los chicos se despidieron y cada quien por su camino. Rukia salió del edificio para luego caminar unas cuadras ya que el restaurante que ella frecuentaba le quedaba cerca. Entro al local para luego divisar una mesa vacía, así que fue directo hacia ella para luego tomar asiento, miro el menú debatiéndose en que pedir, todo se miraba delicioso pero solo podía pedir una cosa, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que salto del susto cuando alguien la llamo.

-Perdón no quería asustarte –su disculpo divertido.

Ella lo miro curiosa - ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto recuperando la calma.

-Este es mi lugar favorito, me gusta el curry de aquí, además de que queda a 15 minutos de mi trabajo –sonrió.

-Que coincidencia, a mí también me gusta este lugar y me queda cerca del trabajo –sonrió.

-Entonces nos estaremos viendo muy seguido en el descanso no crees? –bromeo.

-Ya quisieras –entre-cerro los ojos.

-¿Puedo? –señalo el lugar vacío.

-Adelante –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-No me extraña que este lugar te guste, ya que la vez anterior este lugar escogiste –la miro.

-Tú fuiste quien me pidió ayuda a escoger, y bueno este es el único lugar que visito así que fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente –respondió sin despegar la vista del menú.

-Entonces no fue una mala elección enana –dijo con burla.

-Idiota –lo miro de reojo.

-¿Tu trabajo queda cerca dices? –la miro curioso.

-A unas pocas cuadras –respondió con simpleza- Tú trabajas en hospital del centro de Karakura ¿no? El más grande de la ciudad verdad? - lo miro dejando a un lado el menú.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Vaya que tus hermanas no mentían con lo de ser despistado –entre-cerro los ojos mientras le escurría una gota en la sien, luego suspiro- es el único hospital que queda cerca baka –frunció el ceño.

-Enana….-gruño.

-Malhumorado –sonrió negando la cabeza.

En eso el celular de Rukia sonó, ella respondió rápidamente.

-¿_Rukia? _–se escuchó al otro lado del aparato.

-¿Matsumoto? ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto curiosa.

-¿_Dónde estás? _–pregunto en un tono más bien de sorna.

-En Jonny´s…. ¿Por qué? –estaba desconcertada por la actitud de su amiga.

-_¡OMG! ¡Entonces no es una ilusión! –_grito con alegría, tal fue el grito que Rukia tuvo que apartar un poco el aparato para no quedar sorda.

-¿Ilusión? ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto con fastidio ya que no entendía que le sucedía.

-_Dime como se llama el guapo de la cabellera extravagante? He? Picarona –_bromeo su amiga al otro lado de la línea.

-¿QUÉ? –se sonrojo para luego ver por la ventana del lugar.

_-Al fin encontraste pareja eh? Y veo que no tienes malos gustos ya que, por favor ese chico esta para comérselo –_comento de forma socarrona.

-Matsumoto, cálmate, no es lo que crees por favor!

-_Sí, claro –_dijo sarcástica- _y estoy aquí tonta, frente a la tienda de cosméticos._

-Debí de suponerlo –suspiro para luego ver como su amiga movía el brazo de un lado a otro saludándola- como sea tengo que colgar.

-_Ok, no interferiré más en tu festival de amor _–bromeo.

-Cállate –soltó con fastidio.

-_Jajajaja solo bromeo, ¡Dios Rukia! No te tomes todo tan a pecho, en fin no vemos –_y sin más la llamada finalizo.

-Solo espero que tu novio no me dé una paliza por estar contigo –bromeo el peli-naranja refiriendo a Ashido.

-Ya te dije que no es mi novio, y para tu información no era él –respondió con fastidio.

-Está bien, lo que digas –sonrió divertido, le encantaba hacer enojar a la enana.

En eso la mesera llego para pedir sus órdenes, cada quien pidió su platillo, luego de eso la mesera se marchó dejando solos a Ichigo y Rukia, hablaron cosas triviales, claro sus peleas siempre hicieron presencia.

Y así el tiempo pasó, esos dos frecuentaban el lugar haciéndose compañía a la hora de sus descansos, y sin darse cuenta los días pasaron hasta convertirse en 3 meses y con ello un sentimiento creció en ese lazo.

**-xYx- **

-Y dime Inoue, ¿Ya has logrado tu objetivo? –pregunto en un tono burlón.

-Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Kuchiki-san? –la miro desconcertada.

Rukia entre-cerro los ojos mirándola seria para luego suspirar sin elección.

-Pues a Ichigo ¿A quién más? –dijo retomando su caminata por las calles de Karakura para luego darle un trago a su café.

-Ahh….eh, etto…..lo que sucede es que….-titubeaba.

-¿Qué? –la miro de reojo.

-Eh….olvídalo –sonrió de manera forzada.

-¿Qué sucede? Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea –se sinceró.

Orihime la miro dudosa para luego suspirar como no teniendo elección.

-Yo….no creo que él me vea de esa manera, solo me quiere como amiga –respondió con un tono de tristeza.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? –la miro con interés.

-Solo lo sé.

-Si pero tiene que haber una razón.

-Simplemente no me ve de esa manera.

-¿Te lo ha dicho?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué?

-No puedes saber sus sentimientos si ni siquiera te los ha dicho.

-Lo sé por la forma en que me trata.

-¿Te trata mal?

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces qué te hace pensar que solo te ve como una amiga?

-Porque él está enamorado de otra persona –soltó por fin entre tanta pregunta.

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos no sabiendo que decir.

-¿Cómo…..Cómo lo sabes…? –se aventuró a preguntar.

Suspiro- es fácil de deducir, Kuchiki-san. Cuando está con ella, siempre sonríe, ríe, yo ni siquiera he logrado sacarle una risa, y ella no hace el mayor esfuerzo y lo hace feliz, solo tiene ojos para ella, por favor! Hasta puedo jurar que he visto un brillo en sus ojos que no le he visto desde que lo conocí, se preocupa por ella, y ella….también lo quiere, pero no quiere aceptarlo –la miro.

-Oh….-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la pelinegra- ¿Y….quién es ella? ¿La conozco? –pregunto en un tono un tanto de tristeza? Ni ella misma sabía porque se sentía así.

Orihime sonrió por la pregunta, ya que se le hacía gracioso que Rukia no supiera quien era.

-Claro que la conoces, más que yo se podría decir –puso una mano en su hombro.

-Eh? –la miro desconcertada ya que a la única chica que conocía que había cruzado palabra con la fresa era Orihime, a menos que…. ¡No! ¡Imposible! Trato de pensar en alguien que posiblemente, sea el gusto de Ichigo o algo por el estilo.

Orihime suspiro derrotada.

-Kuchiki-san…. ¡Por amor a Kami-sama! ¡Eres tú! –dijo Orihime mirándola.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo puedo ser yo?! –pregunto alterada.

-Pues créelo, eres tú. Y acepta de una vez por todas que también sientes lo mismo!

-….-Rukia no respondió, solo se limitaba a procesar lo que le había dicho su amiga, ¿Ichigo qué….? ¡No!

-No trates de negarlo, ustedes dos se quieren, ¿Por qué no estar juntos?

-Bueno….-la miro dudosa.

Suspiro- no te preocupes por mí, cada quien tiene derecho a ser feliz –sonrió triste- tal vez…Kurosaki-kun, no era para mí –se encogió de hombros.

-Pero….

-Nada de peros, deja de escapar, acepta de una vez tus sentimientos.

Rukia suspiro, ¿Y si Orihime tenía razón? ¿Debía arriesgarse?

**-xYx-**

**POV Rukia.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquello, no había visto a Ichigo desde entonces, tenía que aclarar mi mente y verlo no ayudaría en nada. En lo único que podía pensar era en que había interferido entre Orihime e Ichigo, ella se sentía dolida al no ser correspondida y eso era mi culpa, decía estar bien pero no era cierto, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar haciéndome saltar del susto y sacándome de mis pensamientos, lo tome para mirar quien me llamaba, era él….

Seguramente se preguntara por que no he ido a almorzar toda la semana, y sobre todo….por qué le he estado ignorando las llamadas. Suspire resignada para luego cortar la llamada, Orihime tenía razón, me había enamorado de él, pero tampoco quería que ella saliera lastimada, y como una tonta lo único que se ocurrió hacer, fue evitarlo.

Ya no sabía que era lo correcto….

**-xYx-**

**POV Normal :v**

Una chica peli-naranja con cuerpo de infarto, caminaba por las transitadas calles de Karakura, iba pensativa y triste, quería que sus amigos estuvieran juntos, aunque le doliera su corazón.

Justo en ese momento su celular sonó sacándola de sus divagaciones, miro el contacto y contesto con curiosidad.

-¿Kurosaki-kun? –Pregunto al teléfono.

_-Inoue….ah, etto…. –_suspiro- _¿Sabes que le sucede a Rukia? _–pregunto sin más rodeos.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto con desconcierto.

-_Bueno, no la he visto hace una semana y no me responde el teléfono –_explico con cierto tono de tristeza- _creo que me está evitando _–suspiro.

-Ya veo….-por alguna razón Orihime se sentía culpable, sentía que todo eso era su culpa.

-¿_Inoue, me haces un favor?_-Pregunto de repente el peli-naranja.

-S-Sí….-fue lo único que dijo Orihime.

-¿_Me puedes decir dónde queda el trabajo de Rukia?_

_-_Eh? Pensé que ya lo sabías –comento desconcertada.

-_No lo sé, lo único que me dijo era que quedaba a unas cuadras del restaurante de Jonny´s, nunca me especifico donde quedaba exactamente –_explico.

-Oh…bueno, ¿Sabes cómo llegar a las noches? –pregunto.

-¿_Hablas de ese gran edificio que vende autos deportivos?-_dijo con interés.

-Sí, ese….

-_Sé llegar, de hecho, ahí compre mi auto._

-Ya me extrañaba que tuviera la marca arrancar –comento Orihime- en fin, avanzas 3 cuadras arriba luego de llegar a las noches y veras un gran edificio que tiene una grandes letras arriba que dicen "Soul Society", ahí trabaja Kuchiki-san –termino de explicar.

-_Gracias….-_y sin más la llamada finalizó.

Orihime suspiro, solo esperaba que todo se arreglara.

**-xYx-**

-Ehhh Kuchiki ¿Ya terminaste para que te vayas tan temprano? –pregunto curioso y con un poco de asombro.

-Estas en lo correcto –sonrió.

-Ya era hora –bromeo.

-Hey, yo no tengo la culpa que el retrasado de Renji no sepa hacer bien las cosas y termine con más trabajo del que debería –se defendió.

Kaien se soltó a reír.

-No entiendo como Ukitake-sama no lo ha despedido aún –dijo entre risas.

Rukia se encogió de hombros- es un idiota en algunas cosas, pero sabe compensarlas con otras –sonrió.

-bueno en eso tienes razón –comento recuperando el aliento.

Justo en ese instante el ascensor se abrió.

-Y dime…. ¿Cómo vas con Miyako? –pregunto divertida la pelinegra mientras salía del elevador seguido de Kaien.

-Ehh es complicado –se rasco el cuello- no sé cómo decirle mis sentimientos – sonrió apenado con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Eres listo, sabrás que hacer –lo miro de reojo- solo espero que todas esas visitas a Jonny's hayan valido –bromeo.

-Claro que valdrán, tomare el valor, y cuando ella me atienda, se lo diré –dijo decidido.

-Ve y hazlo Romeo –bromeo Rukia, sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la puerta principal para luego salir del edificio.

-¿No quieres que te lleve a tu apartamento? No puedo dejar que vayas en taxi –insistió Kaien. Rukia abrió la boca para responder, pero sus palabras no salieron gracias a que fue interrumpida.

-Yo la llevaré –dijo una voz detrás de ella. Rukia palideció ya que sabía quién era el dueño de esa voz, eso y que la mano en su hombro no ayudaba en nada.

-¿Y tú quién eres? –Pregunto Kaien frunciendo el ceño mientras lo miraba desconcertado- ¿Lo conoces? –se dirigió hacia Rukia.

-Sí….-fue lo único que pudo articular la pelinegra.

Kaien miro al chico, luego a Rukia, otra vez al chico, para después, volver la mirada a Rukia.

-Ahhhh –dijo Kaien con sorna mientras sonreía burlonamente- Entonces dejare que él te lleve, nos vemos –y sin más se fue.

-Ah? –Exclamo Rukia desconcertada por la actitud de su amigo- Ya verás….-murmuro con recelo ya que la había dejado ahí sola….y pero aún, con él….

-Rukia tenemos que hablar –dijo sin quitar su mano del hombro de la pelinegra.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo –respondió apartando la mano del chico, como si su tacto quemara.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me evitas? –la miro a los ojos.

-Yo….yo no te evito –aparto la mirada.

-No mientas –se acercó a ella- ¿Hice algo que te molestara?

-No….

-¿Dije algo que te haya molestado? –pregunto acercándose más a ella.

-No es eso….-dio un paso atrás mientras lo miraba ya que se estaba acercando demasiado.

-¿Entonces….? –frunció el ceño.

-No quería interferir –suspiro mientras apartaba la mirada.

-¿Interferir? ¿En qué? –estaba confundido.

-Tú e Inoue….-respondió casi en un susurro pero no inaudible.

-Eh? Yo nunca veré a Inoue como algo más –se sinceró- desde un inicio lo tuve en claro –la miro para luego acercase más a ella, Rukia levanto la mirada e intento dar unos pasos hacia atrás pero Ichigo fue más rápido y la agarro de la cintura mientras que con su mano libre tomaba la mejilla de esta- pero contigo fue distinto –sonrió para luego de un movimiento juntar sus labios con los de la pelinegra, Rukia intento alejarse de él, pero no pudo ya que Ichigo era más fuerte que ella obviamente, eso y que se dejó llevar por ese mar de sensaciones que le producía ese contacto tan íntimo.

Ichigo la acerco más hacia él y así incrementar más el beso, desde hacía un tiempo que se moría por hacer eso, sonrió internamente al sentir a Rukia corresponderle con la misma intensidad que él.

Por más que quisiera seguir así, no pudo gracias al aire que le hacía falta, lentamente se separó de los labios de la pelinegra para luego mirarla a esas orbes violetas.

-Ichigo….-fue lo único que logro articular una muy sonrojada Rukia.

-No me importa lo que digas enana, quiero estar contigo y nada me va impedir hacerlo –dijo cerca de sus labios mientras la miraba con decisión a los ojos.

-No he dicho nada….-entre-cerro los ojos.

-Igual te lo digo para que tengas bien en claro mis intenciones –sonrió de manera seductora.

-Eh….lo que digas –aparto la vista sonrojada.

Ichigo deshizo su agarre, pero Rukia quien estaba sumida en sus pensamientos dejo caer su bolso en el acto, por lo que algunas cosas se salieron de él.

-Eh? ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Ichigo levantando una fotografía.

-¿Qué cosa….? –Rukia volteo a verlo- ¡DAME ESO! –intento quitarle la fotografía pero era imposible comparando la altura de este.

-Rukia…. ¿Esa eres tú? –La miro divertido- ¡Pero si pareces un chico! ¡No sabía que te gustaba el fútbol!

-¡DAMELO! -sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

-¿Cuántos años tenías? ¿6? ¿7? O… ¡Ah! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?! –se pasó la mano por su rodilla donde había recibido la patada de Rukia.

-¡Por idiota! ¡Te dije que me la devolvieras! –frunció el ceño.

-Como sea….-recupero la postura- ahora ya tengo con que molestarte –sonrió socarronamente.

-Más te vale no hacerlo –le advirtió con puño en alto. Ichigo soltó una risita.

-Incluso hasta en esa foto te miras linda –le revolvió su cabellera mientras se posicionaba a su altura.

-¡C-Cállate! ¡No digas tonterías! –dijo la pelinegra con fastidio y nerviosismo a la vez, claro, sin contar lo sonrojada que estaba.

Suspiro- no cambias enana –sonrió mientras volvía a su posición actual.

-Idiota….-murmuro con recelo- ¿Y, por qué vas vestido así? –pregunto al darse cuenta de su ropa de trabajo, con bata incluida.

-¿Eh? ¿Esto? No me di tiempo de cambiarme ya que justo cuando termino mi turno me vine en auto hasta acá –explico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ah….-pero luego recordó algo- pero, que yo recuerde nunca te dije específicamente donde estaba mi trabajo, ¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunto desconcertada.

-Orihime….-fue la seca respuesta de él.

-Oh….-fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Oye tienes hambre? –Pregunto de repente el peli-naranja- me gustaría ir a comer –la miro- contigo –sonrió de manera seductora.

-Baka –le dijo con la cara roja. Ichigo solo se limitó a reír.

-En fin, ¿A dónde? –sonrió.

-Uh….bueno…-no sabía que responder.

-¿Qué te parece a Jonny´s?

-Ah?

-Total, ahí comenzó todo –se acercó a ella diciendo lo último cerca de su rostro.

-Donde quieras está bien tonto.

-De nuevo, intento ser amable y me sales con eso –se quejó.

-Nadie te pidió hacerlo –entre-cerro los ojos.

-Cállate –y de improviso la volvió a besar, pues con esos labios frente suyo tentándolo a que los probara no podía hablar tranquilamente con la enana.

**-xYx- **

Una chica de larga cabellera anaranjada entraba a un local de hamburguesas, tenía mucha hambre y al ver el lugar, se le antojaron rápidamente, el lugar no estaba tan lleno por lo que llego rápido a la caja.

-¿Qué va a llevar? –pregunto una voz masculina. Orihime volteo a verlo, pero lo primero en lo que se pudo fijar fue en esos ojos, de un verde muy intenso, no supo porque pero su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

-U-Una hamburguesa c-con doble q-queso –respondió algo nerviosa.

-Bien….-fue lo único que dijo el chico para luego decirle a sus compañeros que le pasaran la hamburguesa de doble queso, el chico la miro para luego entregarle el alimento, Orihime lo tomo, pero al rozar sus dedos, sintió un fuerte corriente eléctrica que nunca en su vida había presenciado.

-G-Gracias….ehh –miro el gafete en el uniforme del chico – Ulquiorra…-termino de agradecer Inoue.

El chico sonrió.

-No es nada –comento. Orihime pago la comida para luego abandonar el lugar. No sabía porque pero tenía la necesidad de volver a ese lugar.

**-xYx-**

Una chica de baja estatura, cabellera negra y ojos violetas, esperaba sentada en la banca de un centro comercial, llevaba esperando más de 5 minutos y él muy idiota no se dignaba en aparecer.

-Ahhh pero si eres tú –dijeron detrás de ella.

Rukia desconcertada volteo la mirada encontrándose con un chico de cabellera azul y ojos del mismo porte.

-No puede ser –comento con fastidio la pelinegra.

-¿Qué? ¿No estás feliz de verme? Pues déjame decirte que yo no tengo la culpa de que no te hayas fijado en el puesto de celulares, o más bien, quien está en este –bromeo.

-Como sea me da igual –dijo con fastidio.

-¿Y por qué tan solita? Te vuelvo a recordar que sigues siendo de mi interés –ronroneo.

-Ya te dije que no caeré tan bajo como para fijarme en ti –se le podía notar una vena en la sien, de lo enfadada que estaba.

-Quien sabe –sonrió- he de suponer que no tienes novio, ¿Por qué no salimos algún día? –dijo socarronamente.

-En tus sueños imbéci….-no termino la frase ya que alguien abrazó por detrás.

-¿Me extrañaste? –murmuro divertido a la oreja de esta.

-Claro que no fresa –hizo un puchero con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Perdona si me tarde, es que el tráfico a esta hora es horrible –sonrió.

-No te preocupes –dijo restándole importancia. Ichigo deshizo el abrazo para luego tomarla de la mano- ¿Vamos? –pregunto sonriente meintras que Rukia solo asintió para luego comenzar a caminar junto al peli-naranja. Rukia miro de reojo al chico de los celulares mientras le sacaba la lengua como una niña pequeña.

El chico solo se quedó ahí, estático pues pensó que esa chica estaba soltera, pero vaya que se equivocó.

-¡Tsk! Ni que estuviera tan buena…..-susurro para sus adentros- ¿o sí? ¡Argggg! –se revolvió los cabellos.

Sin dudas ese no era su día….

* * *

**Soy mala lo sé Xd, pobre Orihime…..Rukia le robo la conquista inconscientemente xp**

**Tírenme todo los tomatazos, lechugas, zanahorias (huevos no :c) que quieran xD yo se que quieren ;-; okno e.e**

**Y sí….me gusta el Ulquihime Xd aparte del Ishihime e.e….es que no me decido XD al igual que el Hitsuhina y Hitsukarin xp y otros más :v**

**Ya me imagino a un lamborghini ****con la marca "arrancar" xD...si no le hagan caso a mis locuras u.u jejeje.**

**Originalmente hubiera sido mucho más corto….pero veo que no fue así jejeje, creo que me he quedado traumada con el restaurante "Jonny's" del anime "Toradora!" jajaja.**

**Agradezco a todos los que se toman su tiempo en leer las locuras de esta chica e.e, también quiero agradecer a los que dejan un review, agregan a favoritos o alertas, o quien me lee desde las sombras ewe les agradezco ese simple detalle XD**

**¿Merece un review? Con un simple review hacen feliz a esta chica (déjenmelos…..me alimento de ellos :9)**

**En fin, me despido (no tengo mucho que decir :c….) Sayonara! e.e**

**Nos leemos luego :)**


End file.
